


movie films and tsumugi's fantasies

by berryprimrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryprimrose/pseuds/berryprimrose
Summary: Keito and Tsumugi watch a movie together.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Hasumi Keito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	movie films and tsumugi's fantasies

Tsumugi nuzzles into the warmth of Keito's neck, humming at the fizzy feeling of joy in his chest, bubbling and crackling like a freshly opened can of pop. Keito runs his hand down the expanse of Tsumugi's back, placing a featherlight kiss atop the crown of his curly hair.

They laid themselves on the biggest couch in the living room, Tsumugi draped lazily over Keito as they watched a movie he recommended they check out a few days prior. The film played on the TV in front of them, colors from the screen bouncing off the walls to create murky colors that brightened the dimly lit room. Tsumugi swears he's doing his best to stay focused, watching attentively as the protagonist determinedly heads on a journey to find their true love (or something of the sort), yet the heat of Keito's body begs to differ. It's welcoming, longingly dragging his attention away from the screen in protest. The feeling of Keito's hand casually rubbing his back makes Tsumugi's head spin and chest swell. At the start of the movie, the two sat beside one another. Then after it became a simple act of Tsumugi resting his head against the other male's shoulder.

How they ended up like this though? He really couldn't answer.

"The manga is plenty better than this," Keito huffs, and Tsumugi can feel his neck vibrate as he speaks, "It's disappointing how badly they did the author with the adaption."

Tsumugi laughs lighty, picking his head up from where it had been nestled in the juncture of Keito's neck and shoulder. "I just can't believe Keito-kun is into romance~ maybe we should watch more of these together huh?"

"You're impossible, the manga wasn't even centered around the romance. Don't put words in my mouth Tsumugi."

Keito is embarrassed– no matter how well he believes that notorious grim face will hide it. Tsumugi smiles at his flustered expression, using the moment to grab his chin and bring forth his face to kiss him softly.

There's no response at first, and Tsumugi is sure Keito is contemplating whether he should scold him or kiss back. He smiles when Keito ends up returning the notion, pressing his lips in pace with Tsumugi's, holding his lower back to bring them closer. He takes off both of their glasses and places them on the coffee table beside them.

The feeling is dizzying. Their chests pressed together softly, a way in which Tsumugi can feel Keito's heartbeat linger with his own, picking up speed the more and more they intertwine. Tsumugi places both his hands on Keito's shoulders and kisses him with more passion, sighing in pleasure when Keito's teeth graze the bottom of his lip. Electricity courses through his veins, sharp, energizing, and Tsumugi wants nothing more than to put it all into the way he meets lips with Keito.

Their kisses become fervent in a matter of seconds, and Tsumugi is panting for air as they part. He brushes Keito's bangs back as he tries to steady his breathing, kissing the fresh exposure of his forehead softly. Keito grabs the latter's hands from where they are resting upon his shoulders, wordlessly guiding him to sit up in his lap. He follows a suit soon after, brushing both of his thumbs along the sides of Tsumugi's cheeks so delicately it causes him to shudder. Keito guides him into an open mouthed kiss, fingers brushing through the ends of his unkempt curly hair. Tsumugi eagerly kisses back, groaning as Keito's tongue enters his mouth, hungrily roaming the breadth of it.

It's slick and wet, the heat of their mouths mingling as they act in fast and desperate movements. Tsumugi bites Keito's lip, fisting the back of the latter's sweater when Keito unintentionally tugs on his hair from the suddenness. His jaw goes slack. Pleasure builds up in the pit of his stomach.

Tsumugi moans, pressing their chests together desperately for more physical contact. "K-Keito... kun,"

He grunts in response, allowing a hand drop from Tsumugi’s face to his waist, fingers crawling beneath the hem of the shirt until he meets his skin. Tsumugi bites his bottom lip, urging Keito to touch him even more with desire lingering behind every word he manages to verbalize.

The sensation leaves Tsumugi winded, his head resting against Keito's shoulder as he pants heavily, fingers exploring every inch of skin hidden beneath the fabric. Keito's hands are warm, soft yet still firm as he brushes a hand along Tsumugi's stomach, languidly moving upwards towards his chest. His middle finger grazes Tsumugi's nipple for a second only, and it sends Tsumugi reeling. He jerks at the light caress, blushing impossibly more at how drunk-touch he's become. Keito offers him a modest yet reassuring smile, brushing a hand through his thick curls as the other splays itself across Tsumugi's chest.

They meet in a kiss again, it's hot and heavenly, and Tsumugi has to grip Keito's shoulders once again to stop himself from floating away. Their tongues touch and interlace with one another, the feeling heatedly slick in the most addicting way possible. When they part for air once more, he notes the way Keito's lips are a cherry red, akin to the red flush splashed across his skin.

Tsumugi takes the opportunity to peel Keito's sweater off his body, tugging at the hem until Keito raises his arms in compliance.

His skin radiates heat, and Tsumugi can't help but to feel his heart stumble at the sight of Keito's fair, alluring skin right in front of him. For Tsumugi to see. Nobody else except him. Keito pulls off Tsumugi's shirt soon after, picking the male up off his lap to lay him on the couch. He flips their positioning, signifying that Keito was hovering over him now, chest heaving as a single finger traveled the expanse of Tsumugi's chest.

"You're so beautiful," Keito breathes a moan, shifting his body while unintentionally rubbing their clothed dicks against each other. Tsumugi shuts his eyes, head lulling backwards as his mouth goes slack.

"Keito-kun… p-please do that–" He shudders, digging blunt fingernails into Keito's sides. "–again… please,"

The feeling leaves his skin burning, and Tsumugi doesn't know how he hasn't melted from the immense heat radiating off them both. Keito grinds into him again, and Tsumugi moans shakily, begging in broken words for more. He shuts his eyes and engulfs in the feeling, meeting Keito in a kiss, frantically and messily as he loses himself in the intense pleasure that overpowers all his senses. The smell of Keito fills his nose, the feeling of his skin damp from sweat. The sound of his deep and husky voice as he pants, the taste of his mouth, seductively demanding. Tsumugi's head is someplace lost in the clouds.

"...Mugi,"

Tsumugi hums weakly as a reply, too caught up in the thrill coursing throughout his body. He feels so close to his high– so close to having the pleasure take over.

"Tsumugi."

He opens his eyes, albeit listlessly. As if the energy brimming, threatening to spill just a moment ago had dissipated within a second.

Then, suddenly, he's laying on top of Keito again. The end credits of the film play quietly in the background as Keito watches him with a glint of amusement in his eyes, cheeks a softly dusted pink.

"You fell asleep." Keito says flatly, a thoughtful look crossing his face before he decides to continue. "You kept digging your nails into my shoulders and saying my name. Plus," He points in the direction of their tangled thighs, and Tsumugi already understands.

He blushes profusely, placing his head against Keito's chest as he whines in embarrassment. "Keito-kun I'm so, so, so, sorry. Oh my God," He drags the last syllable out, voice declining to a whisper as he pats his hand on Keito's shoulder in a form of an apology.

Keito tsks, resting a careful hand on the back of Tsumugi's head.

"The movie wasn't good anyways."

Tsumugi smiles against Keito's chest, "The Keito-kun in my dream said that too you know."

He hums and doesn't ask any further, reaching out to grab the remote on the table, turning off the TV with a sigh. Keito's fingers dance their way to the waistband of Tsumugi's pants, and the male gasps at the touch.

"Why don't we finish this?"

Tsumugi nods shyly, cheeks bright red from how furiously he blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Grabs mic* But we need the audience to love and appreciate Tsumukei !!!
> 
> Comments or kudos would absolutely make my day~ And thank you for reading ♡


End file.
